


Лучший из худших

by Remira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: Тот, ради кого он притащился сюда из самой Сакаи, никогда его не разочаровывал – не разочаровывает и сейчас.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для HungerQames!! на тему «профессиональный спорт».

Дорога от аэропорта Ханеды до стадиона Ёёги занимает добрые три с половиной часа. Плотный трафик на трассе сменяется мёртвыми пробками в центре города. Дайшо успевает трижды пожалеть, что сел за руль сам, а не воспользовался монорельсом или не заказал такси – так бы хоть выспаться смог.

На матч он безнадёжно опаздывает и прямой эфир досматривает уже стоя на Инокашире. Счёт два-два, в пятом сете ведёт «Токио» – девять против шести. Техника игры аккуратная, неторопливая, подавляющая. И всё благодаря отлаженной защите.

Дайшо кривится, испытывая противоречивый приступ досадливой ностальгии и удовлетворения. С одной стороны: как же скучно, никаких перемен. С другой: он не ошибся в своём выборе. Но это и неудивительно, он никогда не ошибается и всегда получает то, чего хочет. А сейчас Дайшо хочет собрать под знамёнами Сакаи команду, способную на равных потягаться с действующим чемпионом страны. И ему для этого нужны лучшие – те, кого ещё не забрали к себе «Тоёда».

Пока «Токио» набирает ещё четыре очка, Дайшо успевает проехать аж двести метров и увидеть из-за поворота изогнутый контур стадиона. Но вид за лобовым стеклом не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, что предстаёт глазу на экране планшета, когда второй номер красиво обводит блок соперников вокруг пальца, вбивая мяч в пол коронным финтом с задержкой. Камера демонстрирует крупный план: как он вскидывает руки и отбивает ладони подскочившему седьмому номеру, как подтягивает рукав и зачёсывает назад волосы. Дайшо смакует каждый жест, впитывая его взглядом и откладывая в памяти.

Под свисток об окончании матча он паркуется на служебной стоянке. Трибуны ликуют, команды собираются на построение, Дайшо сворачивает трансляцию и устраивается в кафе на первом этаже, стратегически расположенном так, что из раздевалок невозможно проскользнуть мимо незамеченным.

Ещё за час с лишним ожидания он успевает порядком подустать и даже засомневаться, что шанс потешить самолюбие стоит риска садиться спиной к коридору, но тот, ради кого он притащился сюда из самой Сакаи, никогда его не разочаровывал – не разочаровывает и сейчас. Тяжесть руки на плече тому весомое доказательство.

Дайшо оборачивается, расплываясь в сладкой улыбке.

– Мои самые искренние поздравления. Ты сегодня был великолепен, я чуть не ослеп.

Куроо, вопреки обыкновению, не начинает ершиться, едва завидев его, а только закатывает глаза. И – вот диво-то – обходит столик и падает на стул напротив, беспардонно подтягивая к себе вторую кружку горячего шоколада. Который, к слову, Дайшо брал для себя.

– Восхитительное хамство. Я тебя не приглашал.

– Считай это компенсацией за своё появление, – отмахивается Куроо, только подтверждая первую догадку – матч дался ему тяжело, если сил даже на дежурный обмен гадостями не хватает.

Дайшо разводит руками: какая жалость; Куроо делает глоток и морщится – не любит сладкое; Дайшо снова улыбается. Настроение неуклонно ползёт вверх.

– Не хочешь спросить, зачем я здесь?

– Хочу, – легко соглашается Куроо, – но не стану доставлять тебе удовольствие.

Теперь глаза закатывает Дайшо. И выкладывает:

– Переходи в «Осака Блейзерс Сакаи».

Куроо давится, булькая и бросая на Дайшо испепеляющий взгляд. Отфыркавшись и вытерев рот салфеткой, он демонстративно отодвигает кружку от себя и тянет:

– Прости, мне в первом сете мячом в голову попали, до сих пор в ушах звенит. Что ты сказал?

– Переходи в «Осака Блейзерс Сакаи», – покладисто повторяет Дайшо, наслаждаясь тем, как Куроо перекашивает от его слов.

– Это те «Осака Блейзерс Сакаи», у которых ты капитан?

– А ты знаешь ещё каких-нибудь «Осака Блейзерс Сакаи»?

– В данный момент всей душой сожалею, что мне известны и эти «Осака...», – Куроо замолкает, трёт лицо ладонью. – Господи. Прекрати, у меня сейчас голова разболится. Сугуру, какого демона тебе надо на самом деле?

– Я же сказал. Демон, который мне нужен, сидит прямо напротив и беспросветно тупит, заставляя меня сомневаться в правильности своего выбора. А мне очень не нравится сомневаться, тем более в себе.

Куроо молчит. Дайшо барабанит пальцами по столу и задумчиво добавляет:

– Знаешь, твои проблемы с доверием могут всерьёз обидеть людей менее понимающих, нежели я.

– У меня проблемы с доверием, потому что у кое-кого здесь проблемы с враньём, – говорит Куроо спокойно – без издёвки и подтекста, словно просто констатирует факт.

Ауч.

– Не будь таким мелочным. Ты что, до сих пор не простил мне тот маленький перфоманс в мейд-кафе?

– И ту девчонку с первого класса, – подхватывает Куроо. – Как её звали?

– Понятия не имею.

После паузы Дайшо прыскает в кулак, потом плюёт на сдержанность и смеётся уже открыто. Вся суть их отношений – как звали «ту девчонку» не помнят, но за сам факт пеняют друг другу уже десять лет.

Смех сходит на нет, когда Дайшо замечает, что Куроо наблюдает за ним с улыбкой, в которой ни грамма сарказма, только тень усталости после тяжёлого дня.

– Поехали, отвезу тебя, – неожиданно для себя предлагает он.

– И больше никаких шуток о переводе? – Куроо приподнимает брови и, не дожидаясь ответа, поднимается сам.

– Никаких шуток, – обещает Дайшо, отбрасывая паясничество. – В этот раз всё всерьёз. Расскажу по дороге.

И рассказывает – рассказывает до тех пор, пока слова, непривычно честные, не кончаются.

Куроо по левую руку от него молчит, отрешённо глядя на встречную полосу. Дайшо не торопит его, понимая, что может не дождаться ответа ни сейчас, ни сегодня, ни вообще. И вздрагивает, когда голос всё же нарушает тишину салона:

– Ты рискуешь, в открытую выкладывая свои карты.

– Решил, что это оптимальная стратегия. – Он поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть реакцию, и вовремя успевает перехватить удивлённый взгляд. Пожимает плечами: – Иные с тобой никогда не работали. То есть работали, но не так, как надо.

Куроо кивает, принимая ответ, и задаёт следующий вопрос – смешной своей банальностью, но, видимо, всё же необходимый ему:

– Почему я?

– Потому что ты лучший. – Куроо цокает языком на неприкрытый пафос, вложенный во фразу, и Дайшо с ухмылкой добавляет: – Лучший из худших. Знаю, знаю, не весть какая ценность, но и на меньшее я не согласен. Меньшее моим целям не подойдёт.

Снова повисает молчание, и Дайшо пользуется своим последним козырем: стучит двумя пальцами по груди Куроо и весомо проговаривает каждое заранее подобранное слово:

– Самому не надоело быть вторым номером? Знаю, ты не амбициозен, но и проигрывать не любишь. А когда «Токио» последний раз держали в руках кубок чемпионов?

– Может быть, я патриот, – игнорирует Куроо оба вопроса.

До его дома они больше не разговаривают. Заглушив двигатель, Дайшо несколько минут рассматривает ночной сквер и дорожку, ведущую к подъезду многоэтажки, ожидая, что Куроо всё-таки что-нибудь скажет. Попрощается. Согласится. Пошлёт или пообещает подумать. Пригласит зайти. Признается, что скучал, чёрт возьми. Не так-то просто жить на два города, даже не зная, чем тебя встретят в следующий раз – страстным ночным марафоном или ударом под дых, пусть иной раз и заслуженным.

Так ничего и не дождавшись, Дайшо решает высказаться сам, но, повернувшись, не произносит ни звука: Куроо дремлет, откинувшись на спинку и уронив руки на колени.

Дайшо закусывает губу, смотрит. Потом придвигается ближе и кладёт голову на плечо.

– Вырубаешься, как всегда, в любом месте. Завидую тебе, – ворчливо бубнит он, наслаждаясь лёгким прикосновением пальцев к своему запястью и скулы – к виску.

Куроо выдыхает ему в волосы и тихо смеётся, вздрагивая всем телом. Дайшо поворачивается, смотрит на него снизу вверх. Лица слишком близко, Дайшо слышит тяжёлые запахи резины и пота. Хочется одновременно отстраниться и податься вперёд, но Куроо его опережает – приподнимает за подбородок и целует, мягко прихватывая губы губами, скользя языком и не пытаясь зайти дальше. Дайшо каждый раз плавится от этой ласки, а потому терпеть её не может; даёт себе несколько секунд слабости и резко кусает за губу, чтобы самому навязать темп – яркий и жадный. Куроо отпихивает его со смехом, перетекающим в стон и обратно.

– Это значит «да»? – допытывается Дайшо, возвращаясь на своё место, но не сводя с Куроо цепкого взгляда.

– О чём это ты?

– Давай, не ломайся. Ты загорелся, ещё когда я произнёс это в первый раз, я по глазам видел.

– Сугуру, – начинает Куроо, и нет, нет уж, Дайшо слишком хорошо знает этот тон, а потому обрывает его сходу.

– Тецуро.

У Куроо вздрагивают уголки губ. Он качает головой, и вот этот момент – именно тот, в который Дайшо действительно видит перемену: согласие, которым внаглую блефовал минутой ранее.

– Ты – худшее, что со мной случалось, – рассеянно признаётся Куроо и встряхивает головой, возвращая взгляду ясность. – Пойдём в дом. Расскажешь подробности своего злодейского плана.

У Дайшо неожиданно остро сосёт под ложечкой, и вместо задуманной насмешки в голосе звучит предвкушение:

– Люблю, когда ты командуешь.

 

_© 12/12/16_


End file.
